


The Monster I Have Become

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: "What? Humans... a mere human had killed her?!" Goku gasped in disbelief as he watched the scene unfold before him while tears flowed down his cheeks.He had saved them a thousand times, and he even risked his own life for them, only for them to repay him by taking the one he loved the most... In such a cruel way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

"How did... she die?"

Bulma's eyes filled quickly with tears upon hearing that question. She looked up and met Goku's stare.

"I... I don't think that still matters anymore, Goku." She said in a soft, quivering voice.

"Well, to me it does. I want to know how she died... and who.. did this to her." Goku answered in a shaking voice as he tried to control his tears from falling.

Vegeta put a hand on his fellow Saiyan's shoulder. "Kakarot, I agree with the woman. It does not matter anymore how Bulla... died. It won't... it won't make things easier anyway. Nothing would change. Our.. our daughter is still dead and.."

"Yes, something would change! If I find out who did this to her, something is going to change! And I'll make sure of it." Goku suddenly said, his voice rising as he spoke. He drew the attention of some other people sitting close to them.

Bulma looked at him with pleading eyes. "Goku, please. Whatever you are thinking, please don't do it. You are Earth's hero and... and in Bulla's eyes, you were a good man. Please don't change that, even if she is already gone." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Goku said nothing and clenched his fists tightly at his sides as he looked around. A lot of people were there to pay their last respects to the deceased daughter of one of the richest couple in the city, including all of their friends. Even his ex-wife, Chichi and his sons together with their families are there, but due to him being too preoccupied with depression from Bulla's demise, he had failed to even entertain or talk to them when they came.

His eyes then landed towards Bulla's coffin located at the middle of the hall and surrounded with different kinds of expensive flowers all over. Goku clenched his jaw as he stared at her coffin. As much as possible, he didn't want to look inside and see her body lying peacefully down there. The morticians did a great job in fixing her, but that didn't lessen Goku's anguish brought about by her death. The more he saw her inside that coffin, the more that he got depressed, and the more that he looked at her face, now devoid of life, the more it pierced his heart since he knew that nothing could ever be done to bring her back. They were forbidden to use the Dragon Balls by the gods because constant use of it would somehow alter the universe and they were informed that it could somehow bring unfavorable consequences, especially if the Dragon Balls were used for mere personal interests that do not concern the universe or has nothing to do with it.

"I'm leaving..." Goku said as he turned towards Bulma, who still cried silently while Vegeta consoled her. Without waiting for her to answer, he placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported back to his house.

He reappeared inside the bedroom, which he once shared with Bulla after he and Chichi got divorced. He looked at the bed and saw her night gown still sprawled on the side, right where they left it during the last time when they made love. He staggered towards the bed and sat on it as he picked up the night gown, his large hands shaking as he did. His eyes stung and his tears now threatened to fall and this time, he didn't stop the flow.

"B-Bulla..." he mumbled in a quivering voice as he brought the night gown closer to him. Her scent is still there, the scent that always drove him crazy every night. He tightened his hold on it as more tears streamed down his face.

_**"Uhhhhh.... Princess...." Goku groaned as he finally reached his release. He crushed Bulla's soft body against his hard one and held on to her tightly, shivering in orgasm as he emptied his seed inside her.** _

_**"Gokuuuu...." Bulla moaned in response as she tightened her legs around his waist, her nails digging deep into his muscled shoulders as her body trembled beneath him, her juices spilling on his throbbing cock.** _

_**He grunted once more as he continued to empty himself inside her and buried his face at the side of her neck. He gritted his teeth as he filled her to the brim, his balls throbbing and his body shuddering due to the pleasure that coursed through him. Bulla's eyes widened and she let out a silent scream as intense pleasure shot into her whole being due to the intensity of their actions.** _

_**He collapsed on top of her, trembling hard. Sweat glistened on his skin as he struggled to catch his breath. Bulla held on to him tightly as she smiled and stroked his cheek with her fingertips, sending shivers running down his spine when he felt her fingers touch his skin.** _

_**"I love you Goku..." she said to him, her eyes glistening with emotions.** _

_**He smiled back at her as he kissed her plump and swollen lips. "I love you too, Bulla..." he said to her lovingly. Then he rolled off of her and settled on her side, pulling her closer to him so she now rested against his broad chest.** _

_**"Always?" She asked in a playful tone as she snuggled against him.** _

_**He smiled back as he gave her lips another kiss. "Always, I promise..." he whispered, his voice slightly deeper.** _

_**"Ohhh Gokuuu..." Bulla said as she giggled softly, her eyes lighting up upon hearing him declare his love for her.** _

"What kind of a man am I? Everyone called me the strongest being in the universe but I wasn't able to protect the one I love most...." Goku lamented, sobs racking his body as memories of their last night filled his mind. He remembered Bulla's form writhing against him as he moved inside her, her eyes lighting up and the smile she gave him when he told her that he loved her with all of him. Now, he would never see that smile again. Only memories remained, and the more he thought about it, the more it crushed his heart knowing that he will never see that lovely smile again. He will never hear her voice again, and he will never get to hold her in his arms again. Immense pain filled the old Saiyan's heart as he clutched tightly on the thing that reminded him of the love he had lost, almost ripping Bulla's silk night gown as more and more tears kept coming and spilling down his face, accentuating his anguished features.

"Bulla..... Bulla....." he called on to her, his words dissolving into a torrent of tears as he slumped on the bed and cried profusely. Sobbing sounds filled the dark room as the Saiyan continued to grieve for the loss of the young woman whom he loved with all of him. And right at that moment, he swore never to rest until he finds out who or what was responsible for her death. He would make them pay, he would crush them in his hands, and more importantly, he will make sure that they would suffer, so much that they will think that it would be better if they hadn't been born. 

Yes, he will make them suffer.

 Just like her. Just like him. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You have summoned me from my eternal slumber. Tell me your wish and I shall grant it."

  
Goku looked up at the massive dragon looming over him. He had secretly gathered the dragon balls unbeknownst to everyone else because he wanted to find an answer to the question that kept lingering in his mind. After Bulla had been laid to rest a few weeks ago, his depression and distress got the better of him and never did he spend a day without visiting her grave and crying while pleading for her to come back. Also, he was tormented with nightmares concerning Bulla every night, and he would wake up sweating profusely, in tears while calling out to her. After quite some time, he realized that he will not be able to find peace unless he finds out who or what was responsible for her death, so that particular night, when everyone was asleep, he teleported to Capsule Corp to get the dragon radar secretly and began his search for the dragon balls. He was able to finish the task in no time, and now, he had summoned the eternal dragon and is only inches away from getting his wish.

"Show me how Bulla died. I want to know who.. or what was responsible for her death." Goku said in a determined but shaky voice. Upon the mention of Bulla, his eyes stung once more and tears threatened to fall.

The dragon's eyes glowed red. "It shall be done."

A huge mist covered the surroundings as the place suddenly changed. Goku looked around to inspect his new surroundings and found out that he was in some sort of a closed facility or room. Only the light from the moon illuminated the corners of the room but since Goku has a more advanced vision compared to humans, he could see clearly in the dark and make out his environment without much difficulty. In front of him was a huge, iron door. He was about to walk towards it and open it when suddenly, he heard sounds coming from the other side.

"No.... please!" He heard a weak female voice plead from outside. Goku's eyes widened. He knew that voice very well.

It was Bulla.

"Relax, this won't take long." A gruff male voice said menacingly as the iron door in front of him opened.

Four males with huge builts entered the room, one of them dragging the almost naked Bulla while chains bounded her hands. She had bruises all over and her face was bloodied. Her knees were bleeding, and she could barely stand.

"B-Bulla...." Goku called out to her in a shaky voice as tears started forming in his eyes. He almost didn't want to look at her, she seemed so hurt. His princess, whom he had been very protective of, was hurt. The scene was too much for him to handle but he was determined to find out what had happened to her and who was responsible for everything.

He watched as two of the males carried her as the other two pulled up a metal table from the other side of the room. They laid her down, while the other male started touching her breasts.

One of the males opened the light and now, Goku could clearly see who her assailants were. He saw Bulla try to fight back as she wiggled her body to prevent the bearded man from touching her breasts.

He closed his eyes when he suddenly heard a smacking sound. Apparently, the bearded man grew tired of Bulla resisting his advances so he slapped her forcefully, making her cough out blood. Goku felt his blood boil upon seeing his princess being hurt by someone and without warning, he lunged towards the man who had slapped her, totally forgetting that they could not see him. As expected, he just went right through them, without being able to land even a single blow to the man.

"P-Please... let me go. I already told you that I cannot reciprocate your love. I'm s-sorry... but I am already with someone.." Goku heard Bulla say as tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with her blood.

"And that someone is a lot better than me?! I'll show you, Bulla! I'll show you what happens to those who turn me down! You have hurt me and my pride, so you will pay!" The bearded man said angrily as he cupped Bulla's cheeks fiercely. Then he turned to the other three.

  
"Let's teach her a lesson."

One of the guys went to the corner and got something which looked like a long wire while two of the men chained Bulla's legs to the table. The other guy connected the long wire to a device and Goku's eyes widened when he realized what that device was.

Bulla's eyes widened as she pleaded continuously for the men to let her go and stop whatever they are doing to her, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the guy turned the device on and plunged the wire straight into her core, and Goku discovered that she had no undergarments as well.

"No!" Goku cried out as he saw Bulla shaking and convulsing violently in the metal table, her eyes rolling upwards as bolts of electricity coursed through her body through her most sensitive spot. The guys just watched her and the bearded man who had been touching her earlier laughed maniacally as Bulla's body continued shaking violently in front of them.

Tears fell out of Goku's eyes and spilled down his angered face as he watched the scene before him. Rage was starting to fill him and he could feel his power level rising as pure anger continued to overtake him. Without him realizing it, he had already powered up to his strongest super saiyan form as his hair turned blue, the spikes becoming more defined. His blood boiled in rage as he looked at Bulla's tormentors and memorized their faces. The bearded man looked familiar to him, he recognized it as one of Bulla's classmates whom she had already introduced to him during one of the days when he picked her up from school. The other three were not familiar to him, but he was sure that he would recognize them if he sees them again.

Bulla continued convulsing violently as her body started to smoke. Blood gushed out from the side of her mouth and even out of her eyes as electricity continued to run through her body. Goku could not take it anymore. Though he knew that she would eventually die from the torture, the scene was just too much for him and he didn't have the heart to watch the one he loves die before him in a painful and gruesome death. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as more tears flowed down his face, his fists clenched on his sides.

"Go...ku.... G-Go...ku...."

His eyes shot open when he heard Bulla's now weaker and faint voice calling out his name. It dawned on him that during her last moments, she had called out to him in her dying breath, yet he was nowhere near her to help her.

"G-Go...ku...."

"Bulla!" He cried out as he lunged towards her, trying to free her of her restraints but it was no use, since he just went past through her. "No!" He screamed out in frustration as he fell on his knees, dismayed that he couldn't do something to help her. He slumped on the ground and cried profusely while calling out to her, his fists clenched tightly that they drew blood. The discovery of her calling him during her last moments yet he was not around to help her only added to his pain. Coupled with that is the feeling of betrayal after he found out that mere humans were responsible for her death. The humans whom he had saved a thousand times, whom he had risked his life for, had taken away the one that he loved most in such a cruel and gruesome way. After all that he had done for them, they repay him by taking away his happiness and crushing his heart.

One of the guys suddenly unplugged the device, and Bulla stopped convulsing. Her body lay still on the metal table, and she seemed dead.

Goku stood up and looked at her, his hand going past her bloodied face as he tried to stroke her cheek.

"What was that name you mentioned?" The bearded man asked as he grasped Bulla's face harshly.

Bulla opened her eyes weakly. "P-Please.. let me go. I-If you won't... then just... just kill me... You have already tortured me enough... and I... I can't take it anymore..." She pleaded in a weak voice.

One of the men lighted a cigarette and placed the lighted part directly on Bulla's skin, making her scream in pain. Goku clenched his fists tightly, making his hands bleed. Tears continued streaming down his angered face as he watched the events unfolding before him.

"Please... kill me. Just kill me..." Bulla pleaded.

The bearded man pulled a gun and aimed it directly at Bulla's head. "Very well." He said as he pulled the trigger, shooting Bulla twice. Blood leaked out of her lips and her eyes as her body twisted with every shot, then she lay perfectly still.

"Bulla!!!!!" Goku screamed in anguish as he saw what happened. It was clear that she was already dead. He rushed towards her dead body and tried to collect her in his arms but his arms just went through her. He collapsed in front of her bloody corpse on his knees as he continued crying, his body shaking as he shed his tears. "Bulla.... Princess..." He whimpered in anguish. He could not imagine that she had undergone so much suffering in the hands of a mere human. Now, the images of her suffering will forever stay in his mind and continue to haunt him every day.  
  
The voices faded away as a thick mist surrounded him once more, the surroundings changing back as well. He was again back outside his house in the mountains, and the seven dragon balls were nowhere to be found.

"Humans.... Mere humans killed her. T-They killed my Bulla... They killed her.." he mumbled as tears streamed down his anguished face. He released a heartbroken scream as he unleashed all of his powers, totally giving in to the rage that he felt. He would avenge her, he would kill them and make them suffer, and he would make them beg on all fours until they couldn't do so anymore. He wasn't able to help Bulla, but he will make things right and give her justice.

"I will kill them... I will make them pay... They do not deserve forgiveness nor a chance to live. They will pay for what they have done.... to Bulla and to me... They will pay for taking away the one I love most... They will pay... All of them!"


	3. Chapter 3

 

_"Up to now, police cannot determine who or what was behind the massive killings happening all throughout West City, though they attributed this to the sudden massive explosions occuring at different parts of the city. Just recently, the body of a young man was found a few miles away from the West City Park. He was reported to be missing for several days and the police are really confused as to who was responsible for his death, since he died in a rather gruesome manner. His body was ripped apart and his internal organs were scattered all over the place when he was found..."_

Bulma shook her head as she watched the evening news. "I don't know what's been happening lately. But it sure is scaring me. These killings are making it not safe to go out anymore."

Vegeta just kept silent as he listened to his wife. His eyes remained glued to the television as he listened to the rest of the news about the young man who was found dead as well as the massive killings and the sudden massive explosions occuring all throughout their city lately. A thought crossed his mind, but since he did not want to jump into conclusions that fast, he dismissed it at once. There are no concrete evidences that would point out to the culprit, and his assumptions might be wrong.

"I hope I'm wrong... I hope that I'm just mistaken..." he mumbled to himself, making sure not to say it out loud so Bulma would not hear it.

"No! Please.... have mercy on me." A young man, the same man who had placed a lighted cigarette directly on Bulla's skin, pleaded as he looked up at his assailant's dark eyes.

A menacing smirk graced the assailant's lips as he chuckled dryly. "Mercy? You want me to have mercy on you? Why? Did you have mercy on Bulla when she was pleading for her life?" He snarled bitterly as he picked up the young man by the collar and punched his bloodied face, sending him flying a few feet away.

The young man coughed out blood. "P-Please... W-We didn't mean it... W-We really didn't...."

The assailant, none other than Goku, walked up towards him, his eyes filled with so much hate and fury. He picked up the bloodied man by the neck this time, making him choke. "Whatever you say doesn't matter anymore, because Bulla...." he paused as a few tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his angered face. "My Bulla, is dead and there's nothing that can bring her back. You killed her, you took her away from me, and now, you are going to pay a huge price for doing so... with your life!" He screamed as he formed a ki blast in his free hand and charged it directly to the youth's broken and bloodied body. Before the young man even had a chance to shout, he was completely obliterated as Goku's ki blast engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, only a piece of his tattered clothing remained in Goku's bloody hands.

"Bulla..." he whispered as more tears fell down his face. He collapsed on his knees, his bloody fists clenched tightly at his sides. Soon, he was slumped on the ground, crying in anguish, while pondering on what happened. He used to be Earth's hero, now he was starting to become Earth's worst nightmare.

All because he wanted to avenge Bulla and himself for what they have done, to her and to him.

He saved them countless times, he even risked his life for them, but what did he get in return?

He wasn't asking for anything. Glory, fame... it all means nothing to him. All he wanted is to live a peaceful life with the one he loved with all his heart. That was the only privilege he wanted in return. Yet they deprived him of it.

And for that, they will pay.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

A life for a life.

Goku looked up, an evil smirk on his face while tears ran down his cheeks. He isn't through yet, he won't stop until he had killed all of them. Yes, all of them, who he once saved. They all do not deserve to live. Not even one of them. 


End file.
